


Новая жизнь

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о новой жизни Локи в мире Сакаара под покровительством Градмастера.
Relationships: Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 9





	Новая жизнь

Локи выгнулся под властной ласкающей рукой и тут же спрятал лицо в подушку, чтобы заглушить свой же собственный громкий стон. Он непроизвольно призывно приподнял ягодицы, подставляя себя, и Грандмастер поощрительно погладил его, готовясь войти сразу на всю длину. 

Не совсем так Локи хотел очаровать Грандмастера. Да, увлечь, да, одурманить, но не оказаться в его кровати, удовлетворяя любое желание местного божества. И всё же получившееся в итоге нравилось ему едва ли меньше первоначального плана. Поначалу, когда Грандмастер только намекнул своему новому другу и фавориту о своих желаниях, Локи запаниковал. Когда правитель Сакаара перешёл к более решительным действиям, Локи и вовсе сбежал. Чем только сильнее раздразнил Грандмастера и подогрел его интерес.

Спустя всего лишь несколько дней они полуобнажённые стояли на балконе роскошного дома Грандмастера. Крепко прижавшись друг к другу и смотря с верхнего этажа высотки на странный, шумный и замусоренный город, оба молчали, но наслаждались этими минутами тишины. В такие моменты Грандмастер был сосредоточен и серьёзен: он отличался от привычного игривого и лёгкого себя, меняя эти две маски как перчатки. Локи со временем привык к каждой. Он подносил к губам Грандмастера ягоды и игриво улыбался, а потом провокационно вёл бёдрами, подчёркивая своё желание.

Грандмастер в ответ мог стать игривым и весёлым. Тогда он утягивал Локи в свои покои и хаотично целовал, а потом гладил и рассказывал о планах на день, среди которых обязательным пунктом было предоставление любовнику нового наряда. 

А порой Грандмастер менялся до неузнаваемости. Его руки с силой сжимались на подтянутых ягодицах бога обмана, а зубы впивались в плечо. Локи вскрикивал, но не смел даже пытаться избежать хватки, зная, чем чревато неподчинение. Грандмастер вёл его следом за собой, к кровати, грубо сжимая Локи, болезненно задевая уже старые синяки и метки. Грандмастер порой был жаден. Он вовлекал Локи в поцелуи и кусал его губы, пробуя на вкус его кровь. Он брал его без подготовки и двигался до исступления долго. Он любил верёвки и цепи, любил свечи и громкие стоны, почти что крики. Порой ему, как истинному правителю, всего было мало. 

— О, 142 нашла нам нового гладиатора? — спросил Грандмастер, когда мерзкая девица приволокла возмущающегося Локи к боссу. — Топаз, не вздумай его расщеплять! 

— Я не гладиатор, я... — Локи юлил, оправдывался и врал. Но Грандмастеру было слишком много лет, чтобы купиться на такое. Он прекрасно знал, кто перед ним, и был заинтригован. 

Локи был смелый, наглый и красивый. Но красивых и стройных вокруг было море, а вот такого уникального едва ли можно было встретить. Локи врал, как дышал, не боясь гнева правителя Сакаара, играл разные роли, и Грандмастер делал вид, что верил. Но вскоре полностью разоблачил Локи, давая понять, что знал правду с самого начала. Кажется тогда бог обмана впервые испугался. Но Грандмастер выбрал весьма приятное наказание, подмешав что-то Локи в напиток и взяв его в первый раз на своей кровати. Молодой бог стонал, извивался в сильной хватке и горел под ним, полный огня и жизни. Грандмастер не мог не оценить такой отдачи.

Потом уже Локи отдавался сам. Он стал первым среди фаворитов, первым среди друзей, первым среди советников. Он видел Грандмастера задумчивым, видел его спокойным, видел его счастливым, видел его злым. Он знал нежность его поцелуев и тяжесть сильной руки, успел примерить ошейник и поиграть в полнейшее подчинение. Грандмастер пробовал с ним всё, зная выносливость бога, но не позволяя никому другому прикасаться к Локи. 

Вот и в этот раз он вымотал любовника до капли. Локи вздрагивал после оргазма и рвано дышал, но пьяно улыбался от полученного удовольствия. Грандмастер хотел что-то сказать, но внезапно в небе вспыхнула яркая вспышка.

— О, новый гладиатор! — объявил правитель, поднимаясь. — Вставай, вставай, мой друг. Надо помыться, переодеться и встретить новичка!

— Почему ты уверен, что это гладиатор? — лениво отозвался Локи, не желая вставать. Его слишком сильно клонило в сон. — Может это просто межпланетный мусор.

— Чутьё меня никогда не подводит, — Грандмастер игриво щёлкнул Локи по носу. — Жду тебя в ванной!

Локи усмехнулся и откинулся на подушки. Пожалуй, ему даже нравилась новая жизнь. Он был при власти, его любили. Это намного лучше, чем Асгард и его извечные проблемы. Нет, Локи точно не хотел обратно и даже не пытался. Он лениво встал и побрёл в ванную комнату, где его любовник уже мылся и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос.

А на дальней свалке Сакаара в сознание пришёл новый гладиатор. Асгардский бог Тор.


End file.
